Earthbound en Mother 3
by Chiny369 Nemo
Summary: La aventura anterior de Ness y sus amigos a concluido, Giygas ha sido derrotado. Pero ¿Que habra sido de Pokey? ¿Que sucedera con Onett?¿Pasara en todas Partes? Esta podria ser la ultima parte de Earthbound y nuevas aventuras se aproximan en los eventos del Mother 3 despues del mensaje que recibe atravez de Picky...
1. El mensaje de Pokey

Esta historia comienza con el final de una historia, pero es el comienzo de otra nueva:

Después de que Ness y sus amigos amigos Paula, Jeff y Poo hayan salvado el mundo de las garras de la poderosa forma de vida existente llamada Giygas como decía en la profecía. y el niño robusto y ex mejor amigo de Ness. Pokey Minch escapara a una época diferente, las almas de los héroes regresan a su época devuelta a sus cuerpos en el Valle Saturno.

Todos los saturnos y las personas que estaban presentes los recibieron muy agradecidos con los cuatro elegidos por su gran valentía y con cartas de sus conocidos que siempre les tuvieron fe.

La aventura finalmente había llegado a su fin y cada uno de los elegidos se separaban cada uno por su cuenta.

El príncipe Poo agradece la hospitalidad que le brindaron sus amigos, pero el debía volver a su reino que lo estaban esperando para celebrar su Azaña y se tele transporta a Dalaam.

El niño genio Jeff antes de pensar en volver Snowood, tuvo la idea de decidir permanecer en el Valle Saturno para poder aprender mas cosas que antes y poder pasar un tiempo de calidad con su padre Andonuts .

Mientras que por el lado de Paula, le pide a Ness que si la puede llevar a su casa en Twoson a lo cual el chico de la gorra de baseball acepta y se tele transporta con la chica del moño. en cuando llegaron a su residencia, ambos jovenes se dieron un sentimental abrazo de despedida.

Paula antes de dirigirse a su hogar ella le quiere decir a Ness que tiene algo que decirle, pero la timidez es muy fuerte y le dice a Ness que dice que se le olvida y que vaya a su casa que su mama se preocuparía y se seprana ruborizados.

Ness el chico de 13 años regresa a Onett y decide que antes de volver a su propia casa, debería de visitar la casa de sus vecinos los Minchs. El héroe tenia un ligero sentimiento de culpa por el hecho de que Pokey su antiguo mejor amigo y su padre desaparecieron en el transcurso de su aventura. Ness quería saber como estaban la madre y el hermano de Pokey.

Lardna Minch que es la madre Pokey, se encontraba deprimida por la desaparición de su esposo y su hijo, pero se encontraba con otro hombre que Ness había conocido antes en Winters que usaba un chaleco rojo y tenia bigote y era rechonchete como si fuese Mario bros xD .

Por otro lado Picky Minch le agradeció a Ness de haber salvado el mundo, felicitándolo por ser un héroe y diciéndole que es un chico genial, pero estaba triste por el lado de que se haya ido a su hermano mayor ...

Ness comprendia como se sentía Picky, en el fondo el lamentaba el dia que Pokey y el dejaron de ser amigos y el dia que se unio a Giygas y su desaparición.

Ness después de visitar a sus vecinos al fin llega a su casa están donde lo están esperando su madre y su hermana Tracy y su perro King con un gran abrazo de bienvenida y con un rico bistec en la mesa recién hecho.

Tracy le dice a Ness que tiene mucha tarea que hacer desde que salio a su aventura. Sin embargo le ofrece a su hermano mayor ayudarlo con una parte y le pregunta que si Paula y el están saliendo?

Esa pregunta hace que Ness se ruboriza y lo niegue con la cabeza.

Entonces su madre llamo a Ness para darle las gracias y decirle que sabia que tenia un gran coraje por salvar la tierra de las garras de Giygas y que por eso prepara la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que haya tenido en toda la vida la semana que viene .

Asi es, nuestro héroe cumpliría años pronto…

Entonces el día de la fiesta ya llego y todos sus amigos vinieron ... Paula, Jeff, Poo, Picky, Tony, AppleKid, OrageKid, Andonuts, los Runaway Five, Venus, Electra, el Señor Monotoli, los Saturns, los Tendas, los familiares de sus amigos y etc .

Era el mejor dia que Ness podría tener y la mejor fiesta de la vida. era casi perfecto pero habia 2 importantes detalles que no lo hacían perfecto ...

1: era su padre que no esta presente en su casa… ¿Por qué será que se ausenta tanto en casa?

2: su ex amigo Pokey ... Especialmente el detalle # 2 por ser mejores amigos desde pequeños.

Ness se sentía vacío ese día porque era la primera vez que no estaban ellos en su cumpleaños, como se les conoce desde muy temprana edad solían ser muy buenos amigos y estar cada uno en el cumple del otro …

El dia ha pasado rápido, había sido una gran fiesta de cumpleaños en su honor:

Paula en una parte de la fiesta bailo con Ness.

Jeff estaba en su computadora portátil con Tony adulándolo.

Poo estaba impresionando a la chicas, los tendas y los saturns de la fiesta con sus técnicas de Mu en la pista de baile mientras con Electra, Venus y los Runaways Five en un numero musical siendo un gran espectáculo.

Tracy y Picky se divertían en el castillo inflable con los niños de la guardería de los Polestars.

el Doctor Andonuts comia donas con AppleKid , OrangeKid y el señor Maxwell con los adultos platicaban en las mesas.

Luego, cuando se hizo de noche y todo el mundo se había retirado a sus hogares y que era hora de dormir.

Ness estaba recordando tantas cosas que pasaron con una placida sonrisa por su fiesta.

el estaba cansado y listo para irse a dormir, pero algo no lo dejaba dormir esa noche. Era su conciencia que lo molestaba. pensó en ¿Y ahora qué sería de Pokey? muy preocupado ...

Finalmente sería hora de cerrar los ojos, pero en medio de la noche alguien está llamando a su puerta, entonces Ness se levanta y sale de va a ver quién es .

Resultó ser Picky muy deprimido con un mensaje para Ness ...

Picky entrega el mensaje a Ness, Ness se pone a leer el mensaje.

Era de Pokey que estaba diciendo: "Atrapame si puedes, perdedor!, Spankety spankety spankety! " ...

Lo que no sabia el niño es que eso solo era el principio de un gran cambio de la vida de Ness pronto en Onett iba a empezar a cruzarse por eventos raros ...


	2. El incidente del hombre

**bueno, este es un remake de mi historia, corte a la mitad este capitulo y le puse un nombre distinto pero le puse mas detalles a esto aunque este algo corto n/nUu el otro capitulo se tratara del relato es todo lo que dire, espero lo disfruten!**

Ya han transcurrido pocos meses después de que recibiera la carta, Ness estaba preocupado desde entonces y ha estado atento de Picky desde que lo visitó. Era como su hermano mayor para el ya que iban a jugar en el parque después de ir a la escuela muy seguido.

Un dia salieron y luego deciden a hablar de su día:

\- y dime….cómo has estado? –

Le pregunta Ness a su pequeño amigo.

\- todo bien, excepto que supe que el maestro tuvo un accidente muy raro y no tuvimos clase - Picky mensiono eso despertando la confusion del otro.

\- ¿Como eso? –

\- Nadie lo sabe ... sólo el director se acercó a nosotros y dijo eso, pero él no sabe nada -

-Y ¿Qué van a hacer entonces? –

-El director dijo que va a conseguir un maestro sustituto, ¿y a ti como te va?. –

Picky no tenia idea de lo que paso ahí, pero cambia de tema y le pregunta a Ness.

\- B-Bueno ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Paula? –

Ness dijo un poco nervioso a lo cual Picky le insinua.

\- ¿No es que la chica que te gusta ? he? - (¬w¬)

Esta pregunta hace que Ness se ruborice y responda de forma repentina

\- Ella n-no me gusta! recuerda que sólo somos amigos!. - (-0/0-)

-Si Claro! y ¿Qué pasa con ella? -

-Ella se inscribio en mi escuela recientemente y eso nos hace buenos compañeros y mi amigo Poo dijo que tal vez se inscriba con nosotros en la escuela. –

Ness le explico al menor la maravilla de que 2 de sus 3 mejores amigos estarán en la misma institución que ellos a lo que Picky responde con alegria. Ellos son buenos amigos del menor también.

\- wow! Solo falta Jeff y la pandilla estará completa!. –

\- Sí, pero Jeff estudia en Snowood, pero dijo que tal vez se cambie de escuela después de pasar tiempo de calidad con el Doctor Andonuts. –

Explicó Ness con algo de envidia, su papa no pasa tiempo con el en casa. (¿PERO PORQUE? ;w;)

\- Bueno, pero eso sería increíble estar todos juntos ¿verdad? –

Picky dijo con un suspiro a lo que el de la gorra se dio cuenta de su rostro detonaba tristeza al recordar también a su hermano, Ness se siente algo mal por el y luego decide cambiar de tema para olvidar las penas.

Que mejor para olvidar las penas que un rico helado del parque! (:DDD):

\- Oye ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Qué tal si compramos un helado? –

-Si! Vamos, quiero un helado ¡! –

La tristeza de Picky había desaparecido en un instante y acepto la oferta de Ness.

Ambos chicos estaban de camino para comprar un rico helado. Pero con la prisa luego chocaron con un hombre y cayeron al suelo.

El hombre tenia una sombrero que tenía como una tela blanca que cubría su cabello ,tenía una chaqueta marrón con un cinturón en el centro tenía un pantalón blanco y un par de botas negras, que tenía un enorme bigote negro con una narizota y llevaba una caja de cartón que se le cayo . aparentemente era un buhonero.

El buhonero estaba molesto con los dos niños y se levanto con rabia del suelo mientras sacaba un plátano que se ve muy delicioso para comer y les grita con un humor de perros:

\- Oigan mocosos!¡¿Acaso no saben por donde caminar?!. - Dijo el hombre.

\- Oh L-Lo siento mucho señor, mi amigo y yo no lo habíamos visto caminar por ahí!. –

\- No me digas… –

\- De verdad! mi amigo y yo solo íbamos a comprar un helado y luego ... bueno. –

Ness se disculpó con el buhonero que no estaba nada impresionado y quería explicarle la situación. Mientras que Picky miraba con curiosidad la caja que se le había caído al hombre y pregunto.

\- Qué es eso ?. -

\- NO TOQUES NADA ! –

Dijo el hombre que golpea la mano de Picky lastimándolo.

-Auch!

\- No es de tu incumbencia y no les importa, ya he tenido la mala suerte de lidiar hace tres años antes con una bocona malcriada y un grupo de idiotas, no tengo tiempo ahora para hacerme cargo de un par de mocosos, así que si no les importa me voy ahora, a si que apartaos de mi camino pelmazos! . –

Bufo el hombre mientras agarraba sus cajas para irse y empujo a ambos niños de su camino. Ness se molesto con el carácter de ese hombre y Picky disgustado sobándose su mano.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema de ese bastardo? Sólo íbamos a comprar un poco de helado, no es para tanto!. –

-Si… te entiendo, Lo odio. –

\- Yo también lo odio Picky, no eres el único... –

Ness está de acuerdo con su compañero, ambos niños expresaron su odio que le tienen al buhonero. pero cambiaron el tema cuando Picky con una sonrisa le pregunta a Ness:

\- ¿Y todavia vamos a ir a comer ese helado?

\- ¿Por qué no? ... VAMOS! ... - Dijo Ness.

Después de una tarde de comer ricos helados en el parque, se estaba poniendo oscuro y primero fueron a dejar a Picky a su casa para no tener problemas con su madre.

Ness con una placida sonrisa llena de helado (pero que rico xD) al llegar a su casa que estaba sorprendido de ver quien estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa.

Para su sorpresa se trataba de su amigo Jeff pero no lo vio como de costumbre, su mirada mostraba que estaba deprimido y muy callado.

La madre de Ness se hizo cargo de él y le llevo en la mesa un plato de Bistec , mientras que Tracy le prestó sus juguetes para animarlo y King el perro de Ness fue lamiendo la cara de Jeff.

Pero fue inútil levantarle el animo y el no parecía que mejoraría pronto, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de hablar sobre lo que pasó y sólo se retiro para ir a dormir.

Ness esta preocupado por Jeff y le pregunta a su madre que pasa y ella decide explicarle a su hijob la situación que les relato su amigo en su ausencia:

\- Mama, ¿que le pasa a Jeff y que hace aqui? -

\- Bueno hijo, Veras ... hace unos días Jeff regreso a Winters con el Doctor Andonuts, ellos planeaban estar juntos una semana mas antes de volver a Snowood por los papeles de Jeff, al parecer se iban a mudar pero no me acuerdo bien ... –

\- vaya….-

\- continuare con lo siguiente…-

Se podía sentir la seriedad en la voz de la mama de Ness a continuación…

Algo no andaba bien era obvio, lo cual nos deja las siguientes pregunta:

¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?

¿Qué pasó con el maestro de Picky?

¿Quién era el hombre con el que Ness y Picky chocaron en la tarde?

¿Qué le pasa a Jeff?

¿Qué le iba a contar su madre a Ness?

¿Quién lo ayudaría?

¿Por qué pasa esto?

¿tambien afectara a Ness?

¿Por que tantas preguntas?

Mas adelante lo averiguaremos a medida esta historia avanze.


	3. La historia de Jeff

La madre de Ness le relata la historia de su amigo a su hijo desde el comienzo:

(*Flashback*)

Todo comenzó en el Saturn Valley.

El Doctor Andonuts con su hijo Jeff, AppleKid y los MrSaturns le estaban dando el toque final a la Sky Runner antes de pensar en utilizarlo de nuevo como tranporte.

Mientras el doctor fue por unas donas como trabajaban duro, los chicos genios rompieron el silencio:

\- Uff..Un poco mas y estará como nuevo!.-

\- Bien hecho Jeff, esta vez si te estas luciendo con eso!.-

\- Gracias AppleKid! No es para tanto.-

Jeff era un poco modesto con sus inventos pero AppleKid estaba impresionado por los trabajos de los Andonuts y les tenia mucho respeto.

\- No seas modesto contigo amigo, de verdad que seras un gran inventor como Andonuts.-

\- ¿De verdad lo crees asi? .-

\- Claro que si! Me encantaría hacer grandes inventos como los tuyos.-

\- Pero tus inventos nos ha ayudado mucho a mi y a mis amigos en nuestro viaje.-

\- Entonces somos los mejores! Jaja!.-

\- Sin duda!.-

Ambos niños genios la pasaron bien riéndose y contándose cosas por un rato hasta que terminaron de modificar el Sky Runner con éxito.

\- Genial acabamos, ya tengo hambre!.-

\- Papa! Ya terminamos de arreglar el Sky Runner.-

\- Que maravilloso es escuchar eso hijo mio. ¿una dona?-

Llego el Doctor Andonuts con algunos MrSaturns cargando consigo mismo un plato de Donas.

-Al fin algo de comer!.-

\- ALFIN ZOOM DONAS BOING.-

( Trato de hacer algo parecido al lenguaje de los Saturnos ;w; )

Paso un buen rato de convivencia después de almorzar donas en el Saturn Valley, llego el atardecer y los científicos ya se iban a bordo del Sky Runner luego de haberse despedidos de los MrSaturns.

El trio de inventores iban volando en el Sky Runner de camino a Twoson para primero dejar a AppleKid a su casa. El la paso muy bien en el Saturn Valley y les dejo su numero por si acaso.

Luego de la despedida Jeff y su padre montan nuevamente el SkyRunner para ir finalmente al laboratorio de en Winters .

Jeff había pasado unas buenas vacaciones con su padre aprendiendo, estaba viendo la ventana de la ventana suspirando complacido con todo el tiempo que invertido hasta que su padre rompe el silencio del viaje con una pregunta:

\- Dime Jeff, ¿Qué te parece este tiempo de calidad que tomamos juntos? ... -

\- Bueno de hecho papa (Jeff no tiene la costumbre de llamar al doctor Andonuts papa) lo pase muy bien con contigo y entonces ... me gustaría ... eh. –

Jeff suspiro un poco apenado, a pesar de ser un genio no sabia como explicar lo que quería a su padre y le pregunta.

\- ¿Dime mi hijo?. -

\- M-Me gustaría que vivieramos juntos ... como una familia ... de verdad. –

Finalmente admitió lo que deseaba a su padre. Estaba nervioso por la conmoción sorprendiendo a su padre.

\- Jeff ... -

\- Si Papá ... es... lo ... que ... yo ... quiero ... Tú también ... quieres ... papá? –

Dijo Jeff casi con ganas de llorar, haciendo que su padre reaccione casi de la misma forma.

-Jeff ... Por supuesto ... la verdad hijo que te perdí mucho tiempo ... y te quiero de vuelta ... por supuesto. –

\- Oh papá. –

Jeff dijo eso dejando de lado sus lágrimas al igual que el Doctor con su respuesta y abrazo a su padre después de tanto tiempo. El esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo el poder estar junto a su padre como familia.

Despues de esa sentimental esena entre padre e hijo, por fin llegaron a Winters en la noche, estaba el mono del chicle con su novia dándoles la bienvenida en el laboratorio e hicieron una corta cena después de hacer un largo viaje.

Más tarde en la noche Jeff tenia sueño y fue a dormir:

\- bueno hijo, es hora de que te duermas, tengo que salir.-

\- *bostezo* ¿a donde vas?.-

\- voy a recoger tus papeles en snowwood para poder mudarnos.-

Dijo con una sonrisa y preparándose para salir.

\- papa ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches!.-

\- buenas noches hijo.-

\- espera!.-

\- …? –

\- te quiero…-

\- … yo también te quiero.-

Después el doctor Andonuts se retiro de la habitación cuando Jeff se quedo dormido.

(* Fin de Flashback*)

\- Esa noche fue la última vez Jeff supo acerca de su padre…. -

En ese momento Ness supiro con la historia de su madre mientras acaba de contar el relato.

\- Al día siguiente el salio en busca de su padre, pero todo lo que encontro fue uno de sus zapatos en la nieve y así es como Jeff tomo la decisión de venir aquí para quedarse ... Eso es todo lo dijo ..-

La madre de Ness finalizo el relato con un supiro y preocupación en su voz.

\- Pobre ... Jeff, debe sentirse feo que su padre lo abandone. -

\- No Tracy ... Andonuts no lo hizo... y lo demuestra su zapato ... –

Ness le explica a su hermana teniendo experiencia en situaciones asi.

\- ¿De que estas hablando Ness ?. -

\- Él Fue secuestrado ... tenía la sensación desde que mis amigos y yo detuvimos a Giygas ... que cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo por aquí y van a seguir pasando. -

\- ¿Cómo estas seguro de todo esto cariño?. –

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que Ness rompe el silencio.

\- Primer la desaparición de Pokey y ahora el de Andonuts ... Siento que algo va a suceder ... madre. -

Ness sabía que tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo andaba mal. muchas preguntas se formularon para Ness de lo que más le preocupaba:

¿La desaparición de Pokey tenía algo que ver?

¿Quién secuestró a Andonuts?

¿Quién está detrás de esto?

¿Qué pasará?

¿Será solamente Onett?

¿Dónde se originó?

¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Esto se puede encontrar más adelante en Onett con más cambios después.


	4. Memorias Relampaguiantes

Era ya de noche y pasaron unas horas que se enteraron de lo de Andonuts, después de cenar toda su familia ya se había ido a dormir para ir mañana a la escuela.

Ness era el único que aun permanece despierto, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos y reflexionando con suspiros:

\- *suspiro* no se por que pero hoy ha sido un dia bastante extraño….-

Dijo con mucho desanimo acostado en su cama mirando el techo.

(*Flashback1*)

\- y dime….cómo has estado? –

\- todo bien, excepto que supe que el maestro tuvo un accidente muy raro y no tuvimos clase -

\- ¿Como eso? –

\- Nadie lo sabe ... sólo el director se acercó a nosotros y dijo eso, pero él no sabe nada -

-Y ¿Qué van a hacer entonces? –

-El director dijo que va a conseguir un maestro sustituto…..–

(*Termina el primer Flashback y Empieza el segundo*)

\- Oigan mocosos!¡¿Acaso no saben por donde caminar?!. - Dijo el hombre.

\- Oh L-Lo siento mucho señor, mi amigo y yo no lo habíamos visto caminar por ahí!. –

\- No me digas… –

\- De verdad! mi amigo y yo solo íbamos a comprar un helado y luego ... bueno. –

*Picky mira la caja*

\- Qué es eso ?. -

\- NO TOQUES NADA ! –

*golpe en la mano*

-Auch! -

\- No es de tu incumbencia y no les importa, ya he tenido la mala suerte de lidiar hace tres años antes con una bocona malcriada y un grupo de idiotas, no tengo tiempo ahora para hacerme cargo de un par de mocosos, así que si no les importa me voy ahora, a si que apartaos de mi camino pelmazos! …... –

(*Termina el segundo Flashback y comienza el tercero*)

\- Esa noche fue la última vez Jeff supo acerca de su padre…. Al día siguiente el salio en busca de su padre, pero todo lo que encontro fue uno de sus zapatos en la nieve…. y así es como Jeff tomo la decisión de venir aquí para quedarse ... Eso es todo lo dijo …...-

*hubo ecos*

(*Finalizando los Flashbacks*)

\- Uhhm… esto es muy sospechoso.-

Ness supira por un largo rato cuando se empieza a pensar algo curioso.

-Tal vez es lo que Paula le preocupaba hace unas semenas, ella estaba preocupada ese dia… pero…-

En ese momento empezó a recordar un comentario de Paula en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

(*Flashback*)

Ness estaba sentado en la mesa de los obsequios mirando al vacio tranquilamente cuando algo toca su hombro y voltea un poco ruborizado y sorprendido.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Ness?. –

\- Uh! Paula… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

\- Bueno… veo que estas aislado en tus pensamientos, ¿Es Pokey verdad?. –

Ness supira un poco desanimado.

\- Si, tu sabes que hemos sido amigos y todo eso.-

\- ¿Sabes Ness? Yo lo entiendo… no tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto...-

\- ¿ Que crees que deba hacer Paula?.-

\- Si esto te inquieta mucho, yo creo que necesitas concentrarte a los mas profundo de tu subconciente .-

\- ¿Te refieres a….ir a Magiciant? -

\- tengo la corazonada de que si…-

\- No se por que Paula… pero tengo esa misma corazonada, quizá me de las respuestas… ¿Tu crees que regrese Pokey?.-

\- Yo digo que si lo hara, pero ahora es tu fiesta y creo que deberias divertirte ahorita.-

Paula le dedica una hermosa sonrisa que hace que Ness se sonroje y lo levanta del asiento, los dos se miraron por un momento en silencio mientras que en la pista de baile reproduce una canción lenta y luego la chica del moño rompe el hielo.

\- Dime… ¿Sabes bailar?.-

\- Sup-pongo!.-

\- ¿Quieres bailar?.-

\- Yo…. Por supuesto.-

El chico de la gorra le toma la mano a la rubia y la saca a la pista de baile haciendo un vals como por media hora...

(*Fin del Flashback*)

El muchacho recuerda la experiencia que tuvo con mucho gusto, mientras que el se hundia mas y mas en sus pensamientos llego a un punto que recordó lo que mensiono Paula.

Ness se levanta de la cama y va a su cajón donde tiene guardado su mochila de su aventura y saca el bate mágico que consiguió en magiciant y los demás objetos .

\- Espero que esto me de las respuestas…-

El chico pensó para si mismo y puso sus manos sobre los objetos mágicos, se concentro profundamente para poder volver a Magiciant.

Tocar eso objetos era como cuando el tenia que tocar la roca del sonido y producia de su interior las 8 melodias de los santuarios.

Concentrado su poder y pensamientos a sus objetos, al finalizar de reproducir las melodías en su mente los recuerdos sobre los santuarios comenzaban a salir y girar en torno a Ness y finalmente se queda dormido.

(*un recuerdo de la infancia*)

Todo el fondo estaba en blanco y negro, Ness estaba fuera de la casa observando en el patio a 2 niños de aproximadamente 8 años, uno era rubio y su pelo le tapaba los ojos y gordito (ese era Pokey) mientras el otro tenia cabello negro y una gorra que le quedaba grande (ese era Ness) con unos bebes como de 3 años un niño rubio que era similar a su hermano y una niña rubia con un moñito rojo (Picky y Tracy).

El gordito tenia una corona de rey y un baston de caramelo mientras que el otro tenia un casco de soldado y tenia un bate como su arma. Ellos jugaban a los soldados y Ness servia al rey.

\- Atencion! El rey requiere de su soldado ahora.-

\- Si señor! ¿Que necesita?.-

Ness entre los arbustos miraba ese recuerdo.

\- El rey tiene hambre, quiero unas galletas de la cocina!.-

\- Hay voy señor!.-

El pequeño soldado iba como en cubierta a casa de su amigo y trata de tomar las galletas de la ventana, necesitaba algo para alcanzar su objetivo.

-Ummm ya se! King! *silbido*.-

Aparece un perro blanco con manchitas atrás del niño y le lame su cara.

\- muy bien general, necesitamos traerle las galletas para el rey, por favor ¿Me autoriza subir en tu espalda para alcanzarlas?.-

\- Guaau! .-

El perro se sienta para que el niño se suba a su espalda y se levanta para alcanzar las galletas de chispas de chocolate recién hechas en la ventana.

\- Ya casi….lo tengo!.-

El niño tomo finalmente las galletas y bajo del perro.

\- Buen trabajo general! Ahora podemos traerle al rey sus galletas!.-

Ness y su mascota corrieron hacia donde estaba el rey que tenia mucha hambre.

\- ¿las trajiste?.-

\- Claro que si!.-

Dijo el pequeño soldado extendiéndole las galletas a su amigo y las probo.

\- Mmm! Buen trabajo, toma tu recompensa!.-

El rey Pokey le da algunas galletas a Ness.

\- Muchas gracias señor!.-

Ambos le dan una mordida a sus respectivas galletas y luego rieron mientras comenzaron a juguetear en el patio.

El Ness actual estaba apresiando el recuerdo hasta que la voz de un niño pequeño le hablo por atrás.

\- Ven…..juguemos!..*suena una risita*.-

\- huh?.-

El niño parecía llevar el mismo conjunto de ropa que Ness pero se ve distorcionado su imagen y parece que tenia un peinado curioso, almenos eso es lo que noto el joven de la gorra.

\- jajajajajaja…. –

\- Oye! .-

El niño risueño sale corriendo como que quisiera jugar a las atrapadas con el.

\- Atrapame! …jajajaj….-

\- Vuelve aquí!.-

Ness por un rato esta persiguiendo al niño por todo Onett, era la primera vez que veía a ese niño, y era muy escurridizo, por lo tanto era difícil de atraparlo, había perdido la pista del niño cuando fue corriendo por donde había caído el meteorito, era extraño.

\- *jadeando* Uff!.. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese niño?.-

Empezó a observar y buscar alrededor de la colina, cuando por un momento se percata del meteorito.

\- Un momento… se supone que es un recuerdo, ¿Qué hace este meteorito aquí entonces?.-

-Quieto!...-

Sono una voz mas madura atrás de el, al otro lado había un joven entre sombras, no había una imagen muy clara sobre ese muchacho.

Podía notarse que tenia una capa, tenia puesto un chaleco con patalones, unas botas negras y llevaba puesto un casco que enmascaraba parte de su rostro.

El joven desenvaino una espada y la apunto en dirección de Ness. Mientras que hacia una seña ofensiva con su mano haciendo que el chico de la gorra se enfuresca.

\- ¡¿ Y quien demonios eres tu ?!.-

\- Hasta la vista!.-

\- ¿Qué cara…!? .-

Ness no termino de decir la frase cuando la espada del enmascarado cobra un brillo inesperado y suelta un poderoso relámpago a su objetivo y todo el lugar se desvanecio en un espacio blanco que luego se volvió negro.

Lo cual nos traen las siguientes preguntas:

¿Habra sido este el fin de nuestro héroe?

¿Qué paso con el niño?

¿Quién era ese joven y por que apareció en sus recuerdo?

¿ Que hacia el meteorito en un recuerdo mas antiguo?

¿Por qué Ness recordaba todo esto ahora?

¿Ahora entienden por que el capitulo tiene la palabra "Relampagiantes"? xDD

Esperemos que todo esto sea respondido mas adelante… Gracias por leer!.


	5. De regreso en Magiciant

\- mi ….cabeza…hum….¿que-e…..pasoo?.-

Empezó a mover sus parpados luego de quedarse dormido y se rascaba la cabeza por el dolor cuando escucho una dulce voz celestial.

\- despierta….necesitamos hablar…despierta….-

Ness despertó tratando de rememorar lo que había ocurrido, primero un enmascarado lo ataca con un relámpago y ¿ahora escuchaba a una mujer?.

El chico juro haberla escuchado en alguna parte pero no la veía en ninguna parte, pero luego ignoro eso al darse cuenta de su alrededor, habían zanahorias gigantes plantados en el suelo y el fondo cambiaba de color como cada 5 minutos y el estaba desnudo en ese campo. Ese lugar lo conocía mejor que nadie. Era parte de una tierra mágica que estaba en su subconciente.

\- ¿Magiciant?... .- (nombre ironico xD).

Se levanto del césped con cuidado y comenzó a explorar esta mágica tierra, el comenzo a buscar respuestas en algunas parte que podrían ayudarlo con las dudas. Sin embargo la misma voz angelical le habla de nuevo:

\- …Ness…..-

\- hum?.-

Ness se queda viendo alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo con un poco de escalosfrios.

\- ¿Q-Quién esta ahi?...-

\- …Búscame…..-

\- ¿Dónde estas?, no puedo verte!-

Una risa suena alrededor del lugar y tras el había una pequeña luz amarilla que poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse de el.

\- … te daré una advertencia muy importante ….. pero primero tienes que encontrarme en el campo ….. te estaré guiando hacia a mi….-

La luz rápidamente se desvia a un camino dejando un pequeño rastros de destellos que desaparecían lentamente.

\- E-Esperame!.-

Ness corre siguiendo las misma dirección a donde se iba la luz, era difícil seguirle el paso siendo muy veloz y ser fácil de perder de vista.

Por un momento no supo por que camino fue la luz, necesitaba indicaciones que para su suerte habían unos conejitos platicando y comiendo tartaletas mágicas en una mesa para tomando el te y jugando ajedrez.

\- Jajaja! Ha quémate Fred!.-

\- Oye Tulio, hiciste trampa!.-

\- No es trampa, se llama estrategia *con un ego alto*.-

\- Siempre haces la misma mierda!.-

\- No seas mal perdedor y paga!.-

\- Por eso nadie quiere jugar contigo, ni de a madres te pago!.-

\- ¿Si sabes como juego por que sigues apostando?

\- . . . . . -

Camino hacia donde estaban los conejos y les hablo:

\- Oigan, ustedes. -

\- Nos hablas a nosotros? –

\- No Fred, el niño le habla al tablero de ajedrez, ¿No se nota? –

\- *snif*… se acabo, no te VUELVO a hablar en mi VIDA!-

El conejito perdedor se va a retirar en el acto.

\- Vamos Fred! , sabes que solo estaba jugando contig.. –

\- VETE AL DIABLO TULIO! –

\- Ash! Pero que mariquita. –

Decia el conejo egocéntrico con un sabor amargo en la voz mientras el héroe trata de llamar la atención.

\- Huh Hola? –

\- ¿Que diantres quieres niño? –

\- ¿Has visto de casualidad a donde iba una Luz? –

\- ¿Una Luz? JAJAJAJAJA, y yo estoy buscando una zanahoria dorada que sea mi novia, me hable bonito y se case conmigo. ¿O con luz te refieres a un par de calzonsillos para tapar tus miserias? Jajajaja! –

El conejo se burlaba y Ness estaba perdiendo la paciencia y preparo su dedo para lanzarle un Pk Rockin directo a su cara.

\- REPITE ESO! –

\- AAAHH! ESTA BIEN NIÑO,ESTA BIEN PERO BAJA LAS MANOS! AAH! –

\- Habla. –

Ness terminando de intimidar a Tulio y apagando sus llamas interiores y comenzó a explicar con sudor en la frente.

\- Mira niño, hablando en serio yo ni Fred el que se acaba de ir ha visto a tu famosa Luz. –

\- Ya veo… -

\- Pero! –

Ness se dio a vuelta y estaba apunto de ir marcha atrás hasta que lo llama Tulio da un giro impactado.

\- Se de alguien que podría ayudarte a localizar esa Luz, Nuestra Reina. –

\- ¿Dónde vive la Reina? –

\- Tienes que cruzar ese bosque, es algo complicado para quien no conoce Magiciant, suerte que yo si lo se obviamente Jeje –

\- Aah, pues que bien. Por que tu me llevaras con ella –

\- Jajaja! ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero llevarte con ella? –

Luego de unos minutos "amistosamente" el conejo se ofrecio "semi-voluntariamente" a ser tomado de las patas de cabeza y agitado por Ness.

\- Uy! Deacuerdo pero NO me toques! Ahora bájame. –

\- Bien, "como tu digas" *lo suelta*-

\- *cae de cabeza* Auch! Como te odio, pero no tengo de otra mas que guiarte.. con mi genialidad -

\- Si si como digas. Andando. –

Decia el chico de la gorra de beisbol con el conejo de frente.

\- Okey, Sigueme.-

Tulio a continuación siendo seguido por Ness al camino al bosque mágico fueron aventurándose por un buen rato.

No pasaba ni 10 minutos sin que criaturas que de verdad que eran tan extrañas que nisiquiera Ness había visto en su ultima visita a este mágico mundo, sin duda el camino fue muy peligroso y en ocasiones el conejo corria muchos peligros de muerte.

Paso un buen rato y ya por fin habían llegado a su destino. Un lugar que Ness jamas había pensado que siquiera existiera pero esta ahí, oudo verlo por primera vez en sus ojos.

Habia una aldeas con unas especies de hadas azules y rosas y de lejos se podía ver un hermoso castillo rosado de caracolas y de mucho espacio.

Era simplemente hermoso para los ojos humanos. (Pero no mortal por favor xD)

\- Bien niño.. Ya *jadeo* llegamos..Uff! –

\- Vaya! –

Ness seguía sin dejar de mirar todo el lugar con asombro.

\- Hey niño! Prestame atención! –

\- Oh.! si claro perdon –

Ness despertando del trance del asombro y Tulio explicando.

\- Como sea, (¬¬) escúchame bien lo que tengo que decirte ok? –

\- C-Claro! –

\- Bien, en ese castillo de caracolas es donde vive nuestra hermosa Reina, y con la tal posición que ella tiene incluyendo sus muchos deberes no cualquiera la puede venir a ver por precausiones y blablablabla.. significa que no te dejaran pasar ahí por ser un extraño. –

\- Entonces ¿cómo voy a entrar? –

\- bueno, como soy unos de sus "súbditos" supongo que es mi deber acompañarte si necesitas tanto verla, pero ten consiente que después te abandonare y ahí será tu problema cuando te mande al cara.. –

\- Esta bien, entiendo el punto - (¬-¬)

\- Bueno vámonos "Niño de la Luz" –

\- Ok "Conejo de Pascua", y en el fondo no eres tan mala onda conmigo, quizá por que yo te salve te empeze a caer bien no? Je –

Ness se expreso de forma audaz mientras Tulio de forma orgullosa lo niega.

\- Jajajaja! Pff! No creas que lo hago por que me agrades ni nada! Solo espero poder deshacerme de ti lo mas pronto posible, tengo cosas de conejo que hacer y asi. –

\- Je, Coooomoo digaaaas ~ -

Ambos sonriendo después de ese bobo dialogo que hicieron típico de amigos/enemigos.

Ambos después de la caminata por el pueblo fueron a camino donde había un puente para cruzar al otro lado donde estaba el enorme castillo con 2 guardias cuidaban la entrada.

\- Alto! –

\- Identificacion por favor –

\- No recuerdo haber visto a ese forastero –

\- Y-Y¿¡Porque que esta desnudo!? –

El niño apenado y el conejo bufado se acercaron a los guardias y se dirigieron a su puesto.

\- Tranquillos muchachos, el niño viene conmigo –

\- Tulio? –

Uno de los guardias lo reconocio, al parecer son buenos amigos del conejo, siendo popular en la zona aparentemente.

\- Si amigo soy yo Bro, el niño necesita ver a la Reina pronto –

\- Tulio, tu sabes que cualquiera no puede ver a la Reina Mary asi de la nada –

\- Y mucho menos un Extraño… que esta desnudo! -

Uno de los guardias seguía asqueado al ver tal "barbaridad" haciendo que Ness se apena.

\- Chicos. Se que no se permiten los extraños, pero este chico jura que vio una luz y la sigue –

\- ¡¿Una luz?!

Los guardias llamaron a otros de un color diferente que estaba en su descanzo y se susurraron cosas en las orejas mientras que Ness y Tulio se quedaron observando.

El guardia se acerco al chico y le pregunto.

\- Mmm.. y.. ¿de que color era la luz? –

\- Era como dorada.. Si, dorada –

El guardia impactado fue a donde estaban sus amigos y les avisa.

\- Me imagino que tu eres Ness! –

\- Hum? Si –

\- La Reina a estado esperando tu llegada –

\- En serio? –

\- Dejenlo pasar al castillo –

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar a Ness directo a la entrada del castillo.

\- Buena Suerte niño! Hasta aquí llegue yo, ahora depende de ti! –

\- Esta bien, Gracias Tulio –

Ness le levanto el pulgar en señal de amistad y gratitud siendo correspondido.

\- No hay problema Ness, Hasta la próxima! –

Al despedirse de su peludo amigo el guardia de color verde guiaba a Ness hasta donde estaba la reina Mary que lo estaba esperando.

Finalmente presentándose ante ella, ¿que se podía decir?, era una mujer realmente hermosa.

Tenia una hermosa cabellera rubia con cabellos ondulado y largo y brillante, una corona morada y un hermoso vestido roda y al abrir sus ojos celestes y preciosos que te rompen el corazón de tan solo mirarla pensabas que llegaste al cielo.

\- Bienvenido a mi Magiciant, Soy la Reina Mary, Un Placer conocerte joven Ness.. -

Ness impresionado de ver a su majestad por primera vez y ella sentada en su trono con una bella sonrisa.

Lo cual nos llevan a las siguientes pregunstas:

¿Por que una mujer tan hermosa sabia sobre Ness?

¿Por qué lo esperaba?

¿Qué sabe acerca de la Luz Dorada?

¿Habra sido ella quien lo llamara?

¿Acaso Ness encontró al amor de su vida?

¿O un efecto de las drogas?

¿Finalmente se aclara su mente?

Esperemos la siguiente parte de esta historia, sean pacientes y gracias por esperar.!


	6. Preparado para empezar

Nuestro joven héroe se quedo casi helado viendo la radiante imagen de la Reina Mary.

\- Wow..** –**

\- Niño, debes inclinarte ante su majestad. –

Decia el guardia inclinándose antes su superior y Ness por respeto haciendo lo mismo esperando indicaciones.

\- Di algo. –

\- O-Oh si, Es… Un placer conocerla en persona, s-su Majestad! –

Ness entre mas se ruborizaba se inclinaba mas abajo su cabeza con pena y algo de sudor en su frente mientras que su Majestad reia un poco con una mano en su rostro blanco.

\- Por favor no tanta formalidad, además fui yo quien ha esperado tu llegada *risita*, me imagino que tu eres ese valiente joven que junto con 2 chicos y una chica salvaron el mundo ¿no es asi Ness? –

\- J-Jejejej *se ruboriza como tomate*, p-pues ese soy yo! –

\- Tranquilo Ness, no voy a comerte vivo –

La Reina Mary aun se seguía riendo del joven que estaba en una tonalidad de Tomate brillante y Trato de concentrarse en lo importante.

\- P-Por cierto.. ¿para que me estaba esperando?, casualmente quería hablar de algo con usted. –

\- Se a que veniste. Quieres saber el propósito de la Luz dorada y su ubicación. –

\- Claro!, ¿Cómo supo que vine a buscarla? D-Digo apenas la conozco y eso. ¿o usted la envio? –

\- Yo tengo muchas conexiones con respecto a seres divinos del mas haya, o hasta de otras dimensiones, Magiciant es una de esas conexiones a otras dimensiones y como la líder tengo la responsabilidad de estar al pendiente de lo "sobre-natural "si me entiendes, porque pueden ser señales de gran significado, incluso… podrían tratarse de mensajes del futuro.. –

\- V-Vaya! ¿lo dicen en…enserio? -

\- Ness.. esa Luz la que te hablo, si te dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo es muy importante encontrar su rastro –

\- ¿Cómo lo encuentro? Perdi su rastro y por eso vine con usted, me dijeron que sabia de estas cosas y quelo mejor que podía hacer era acudir su ayuda –

\- Te dire que la forma mas efectiva para que puedas localizar esa luz, nunca es sencillo conservar el ratro.. lo entiendo, pero tampoco es algo imposible, además que por algo esta aquí..-

\- Me serviría mucho su ayuda, de verdad se lo agradecería mucho su majestad.

\- Como es una luz amarilla/dorada.. yo la recuerdo haber visto recientemente. –

\- La luz que vio ¿fue la misma que yo vi? –

\- Si. –

La Reina antes de empezar a contar su relato se levanta de su trono caminando despacio indicándole a Ness con señas de que tenia que seguirla y fue hasta una ventana donde se podría ver toda Magiciant.

\- Dime, ¿Tu crees que Magiciant sea una dimensión sea una tierra mágica común? Este lugar es mas que solo un reino de para aprender magia, este lugar tiene un secreto extraordinario.. –

\- ¿Qué tipo de secreto?

\- Puede ser incluso la puerta de la continuación de la vida después de la muerte, esa luz podría haber venido del cielo o del infierno. –

\- C-Caray!.. Suena Increible! –

Ness estaba sorprendido aprendiendo mas del mundo en sus sueño que posiblemente no se trate solo de un sueño divino, podría ser tele-transportado a travez de telepatía con su concentración a una verdadera tierra mágica multidimensional.

La Reina Mary le dio un relato muy largo acerca de la telepatía y de los diferentes tipos de cuerpos celestiales que tenían cada uno sus propios propósitos sobrenaturales que con alguno de esos involucraban a algunos humanos con un destino para adelante y cosas asi por un largo rato hasta finalmente enfocarse a la luz que vio Ness para terminar la charla.

\- Dependiendo de donde proviene ese será su color y vino con un propósito, como era de color dorado pudo a ver venido una alma del cielo con una misión para ti –

\- Si usted la vio.. ¿a que dirección debo de ir a buscarlo? –

\- Recuerdo que se fue hacia el horizonte, pero ten cuidado por que el camino puede ser engañoso, hay tierras que no se mantienen siempre igual –

\- Esta bien, gracias su majestad –

El chico de la gorra de beisbol roja estaba a punto de irse a su camino pero faltaba algo mas.

\- Espera! -

\- ¿Pasa algo mas? –

\- creo que deberías tomar las hierbas mágicas del castillo, veo que pasaste por muchos peligros para venir aquí , creo que podrias necesitarlas. Llamare a unos amigos para avisarles de ti y puedan ayudarte –

\- Oh, gracias por su advertencia Reina ¿Ya no falta nada mas? –

\- Ya es todo lo que tienes que saber, buena suerte! –

\- Jejej Gracias, Adios! –

\- Cuidate Ness –

El joven volteo (al fin xD) había terminado de escuchar las indicaciones y teorías que le había contado la reina y fue al cuarto del castillo donde tenia guardada las hierbas mágicas para salvar su pellejo en caso de salir muy herido.

\- Bueno.. la Reina Mary dijo que el camino a donde me conduciría la luz probablemente seria muy lagro y peligroso, creo que algo de provisiones extra me vendrían genial.

Había entrado a las habitaciones donde en habían en el suelo unos presentes que estaban abiertos y otros cerrados, Ness primero reviso los abiertos pero estaban los paquetes vacios, entonces siguió a ver los paquetes que estaban cerrados y encontró muchos objetos.

\- Cielos… ¿en donde estarán las hierbas que mensiono la Reina? Deberían etiquetar los presentes.. Tal vez estén en ese azul!-

El joven de gorra de beisbol decía un poco apresurado mientras abria un presente azul y ojeando su contenido.

\- Un Mapa de Magiciant, se ve que es algo antiguo, me seria muy útil-

Dijo enrrollando el mapa para meterlo dentro de su gorra y busco en el siguiente presente las hierbas, ese paquete si era algo grande.

\- Chico, ¿Cuánto te vas a tardar con eso? Y por cierto, la Reina ya aviso de tu salida.

\- Bingo! Ahí están las hierbas mágicas, vengan conmigo. –

Tomo un saco de lona y metio muchas hierbas para el viaje.

\- Y gracias por avisarme, ahorita me voy. -

Avisándole a uno de los guardias, termino de guardar sus provisiones extras Ness se salio del castillo viendo al horizonte donde podría haber ido la luz.

\- Buena suerte Heroe! Busca una casa casi en lo profundo en el bosque por si tienes dificultades de hacerlo solo! El Bosque es un Infierno.

\- Lo tendre en mente… Gracias. -

Antes de irse desde el castillo de la reina Mary siendo ese el punto de partida de su salida no se iba a ir de viaje sin antes hecharle un ultimo vistazo a la ventana.

Pero esta vez podía ver un destello que estaba a lo lejos de unos montes, el sabia a donde debía de ir y todavía no era muy tarde para alcanzarla, sin embargo el lugar es muy lejano y tenia que apurarse.

Muchos peligros desconocidos le aguardaban a Ness haya afuera y tenia que estar alerta a todos ellos, lo cual nos llevan a las siguientes preguntas…

¿A dónde se dirige la Luz Dorada?

¿Por qué desea que la sigan?

¿Quién será el aliado al cual llamo la Reina Mary?

¿Tomar el mapa sin permiso será Robar?

¿Ness se habrá percatado que no llevaba ropa frente a la Reina?

¿La Hierba Magica es Marihuana?

¿Por qué pregunto cosas como estas?

Este viaje continuara la próxima vez en el siguiente cap..


	7. Esperiencia Nudista

Ya era la hora de partir del Castillo, había una misión muy importante ahora mismo y no podía darse el lujo  
Primero pasando por la aldea de los duendes:

\- Bueno, este será un viaje muy largo, creo que necesitare algo de comida. –

Dijo Ness con una expresión muy hambrienta con su estomago gruñendo.

El viaje no iba a ser sencillo, tenia que buscar un establecimiento en esta civilización para encontrar la comida.

Había una tienda en el pueblo donde podría comprar algo de alimentos, quien sabe cuanto se demore y se veía todo delicioso.

\- Oh vaya! Aquí venden tartaletas mágicas! Y Pudines! Y Gelatinas! Todo se ve deliciosooo! – ( -*TT*-)

Ness estaba que hasta babeaba con una expresión muy embobada y sus ojos se habían iluminado de amor y color, tenia una cara tan iluminada que casi estaba que se formaban unas estrellitas en sus pupilas. (¿)

Estaba mas que decidido que no empezaría nada hasta probar y comprar tan deliciosos mangares de es lugar.

\- Definitivamente no puedo irme de este lugar! No sin comer ni una sola tartaleta! Jijiji…– (7u7)~

Embozando nuevamente una enorme sonrisa picarona con deseos de estar entrando al establecimiendo con toda seguridad.

Entrando a aquel establecimiento, emitia un aroma estupendo los alimentos, eran seguro que serian tan hermosos tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Todo parecía que seria perfecto, estaban incluso en oferta! Pero que maravilloso.

Desafortunadamente no paso desapersivido por los ojos del publico, pues el chico de la gorra de baseball roja había olvidado un importante detalle que hacia que los duendes se sintieran horrorizados de observar tal barbaridad.

\- AAAAAAHHH! Pero que vulgaridad! Como te atrevez a –

\- Huh? ¡¿Que sucede aquí?! –

\- Enfermo asqueroso!-

Una señora se había acercado y le metio una bofetada-

\- AAUCH! ¡¿P-Pero que rayos le pa-¿! –

Ness iba a seguir hablando pero le mete otra bofetada.

\- Alejate de mi pervertido! -

\- okay. – (0_0Uu)

\- Usted me enferma señor. –

\- (Diablos!,¿ y a esta gente que le sucede?) –

Nuevamente llega otro duende a meterle una bofetada.

\- Indecente! –

\- Tsk, ¿Qué por ser un Humano no tengo derecho a venir aquí? ¡¿ Y mi respeto?! –

Nuevamente recibe otra bofetada.

\- Respeta esto mocoso! –

\- (Por dios! ¡¿Qué diablos se traen conmigo?)! –

El pelinegro estaba hasta con las mejillas rojas con esas bofetadas que le metían en la cara.

Los duendes cada vez estaban mas bravos cada vez que se cruzaban en su ruta, ellos deseaban hasta echarlo del establecimiento a patadas.

\- ¡Saquenlo de aquí!-

\- ¡Que se largue! –

\- ¡Fuera! –

Y para el colmo, empezaron a tirarle objetos como si hubiese entrado una chusma.

¿Que hacia que todos ellos se portaran de manera tan agresiva y fueran tan groseros? Nisiquiera se lo explicaban al pobre inocente.

\- Tsk. ¿Saben que? ¡Al Carajo este establecimiento!, Ire a otro lugar mas amigable. –

Nuevamente le tiraron un licuado en la cara y se le empezó a derramar.

\- Que bueno, Largate y no vuelvas. –

\- Eso hacia, Idiota! –

Se largo de ese lugar con mucha rabia, pues si asi es como tratan a los clientes, el preferia primero ir a casa de Pokey para que su papa lo agarra a golpes como de costumbre.

Quiza por eso Pokey se volvió un maldito bastardo, pues a el como le daba ganas de hacerles lo mismo, pero no se rebajaría al nivel de su examigo para hacer barbaridades.

El hambre le causaba mal humor, pero no todo salio tan mal, pues entre esas cosas que le habían arrojado, le arrojaron comida.

Algunos país, tartaletas , gelatinas y un emparedado, el procedio a comer ese emparedado para terminar con su hambre por ahora.

Ness se quedo estupefacto por aquel drama que armaba los duendes en el centro comercial mágico.

A pesar de ser un heroa, haber rescatado al planeta de Giygas, lo mas sorprendente era la reacción de esos aldeanos.

\- (¿Acaso hay alguien que le guste hacerme quedar mal, y este hablándoles mal de mi?) –

\- E-Em yo no creo que alguien hable mal de u-usted.. –

Habia un duende que estaba atrás de el.

Ness pudo observar la reacción del rostro del conbtrario, se veía bastante avergonzaso y muy indignado al verlo.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Entonces como explicas que todos en el centro comercial me trataran tan mal? Me trataron como si fuese Basura. –

\- Fue solo por verlo a Usted –

Otro duende había respondido ofendido.

\- ¿Que hay de malo conmi…? –

El chico no se había tardado mucho en averiguar su problema, pudo verse un poco a si mismo por el muro del establecimiento.

\- ¡N-No puede ser! ¡Soy un completo estúpido! ¡¿Cómo no me pude haber dado cuenta en todo este tiempo?! (;-;)

Ness finalmente entendio todo el escandalo que se había armado por el y aun no lo podía creer el haberlo olvidado.

El había aparecido sin absolutamente ropa, Solo tenia su gorra, pero eso no le ayudaba en nada, se sintió horrible.

Algunos aún se sentían indignados de ver a Ness en ese estado y no podían ver al muchacho asi.

No dudaron ni por un momento que el muchacho necesitaba prendas de vestir ahora.

\- Ven conmigo… se lo que necesitas. –

Una duende le tomo del brazo a Ness para llevarlo a otro establecimiento, pero de ropa para que se probara prendas nuevas y no estuviera desnudo por el resto de su viaje y deje de estar malvisto públicamente en Magiciant.

Despues de haber estado un rato por ahí buscando que ponerse que estuviera de su talla finalmente el puberto había salido del probador con ropa nueva.

Obteniendo un sombrero grande que cubría su gorra y traje de mago de color purpura con unos shorts que le hacían juego.

\- Gracias por ayudarme con este problema, ¿Seguro no quieren que les pague? –

\- No hay de que, para nada, la casa invita, es preferible que uses eso a que estes desnudo. –

\- Jejeje, ¿al menos no había de otro color? –

\- Lo siento, solo teníamos eso. –

\- (Bueno.. ¡Almenos es gratis! ^_^Uu) -

Solo vendían de ese color, pero por suerte no pago nada, fue por cortesía de la casa (¿).

\- Ya es hora de que me vaya.. –

\- Espera, ¿No te gustaría llevar para almorzar? Magiciant el grande y largo, podrias necesitar mucha provision, ¿Qué te parece? –

\- Suena bien. –

\- De paso te daremos una bolsa mas grade para tus objetos , antes de que te vayas de la aldea. –

\- Pues, venga! – ( )

Al fin el ambiente dejo de ser incomodo, pues los duendes de aquí se portaban mas respetuosos que los del centro comercial.

No estaría mal quedarse almenos un rato para salir con todas sus energías.

Fue entonces inmediatamente a almorzar la comida que le habían dejado ya hecho antes de buscar un teléfono para guardar su partida.

Ahora las siguientes pregunta…

¿Qué peligros le esperan a Ness fuera de la Aldea?

¿El bosque seria tan peligroso como dicen?

¿Cuánto se tardara para buscar a esa Luz?

¿Qué información tendrá?

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que aun estaba Desnudo?

¿ o ya lo sabia todo el tiempo

¿De verdad será un pervertido?

Todo esto se responderá mas adelante.


End file.
